1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to multiple animal restraints, such as leashes and the like; and more particularly, to restraints which allow unfettered control by a single handler of multiple animals without entanglement.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Pet owners or handlers having two or more pets, such as dogs, often times have a problem in walking two dogs simultaneously without the leashes on the dogs becoming tangled. For example, if one dog on the left leash decides to switch to the right side where another dog is on a leash, the leashes will most likely become tangled. Similarly, the leashes can become tangled with the person walking two dogs, for example, if one dog decides to go around the pet owner, thereby entangling the legs of the pet owner as well as the leash of the other dog. Likewise, two dogs of differing height present a problem if walked together. Unless there is means for adjusting the leashes, the dogs are at differing distances from the owner.
Thus, in today""s fast paced society, there is a need for a handler or owner to be able to restrain and/or walk multiple pets simultaneously. For example, in the city, paid assistants and pet sitters walk multiple pets. Almost 58% of dog owners own more than one dog. More than ever, multiple pets travel with their owners. This requires a lightweight, easily stored restraint device.
One of the primary problems in multiple pet walking, is the variant height of each animal, as well as varying heights of the handlers. In addition, multiple animals on a single tether system, like dogs, tend to wander in each other""s path causing the lines to tangle. Leashes, such as dog leashes, that use varying length of interchangeable tethers or adjustable tethers are known. Likewise, those utilizing swivel connections at the interface of the handle and the animal tether, as well as swivel connectors at the interface with the animal restraint, such as a collar, are known.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,029 discloses a leash apparatus providing a swivel ring upon which is attached one or more snap hooks from individual leash leads. The problem with this arrangement is that the snap hooks even with swivels tend to interlock (tangle) one with the other during use, causing tangling of the individual leash leads. This problem exacerbates when more than two snap hooks are used. U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,668 discloses a leash having a swiveling connective portion for restraint of multiple animals on the same leash The swiveling clamp is a connective portion to connect the main line, held by the animal handler, to each of the sub lines that in turn connects to the collar of each animal. The swivel portion has a trapezoidal (triangular) shaped element for connecting to the sub lines. The problem with this arrangement is that the sub line connections are constrained in attachment to a liner element which restricts the directional flexibility of the system leading to immobility of the sub leads at their interconnect causing tangling of the sub-leads.
It would therefore be advantageous to have a multiple pet restraint with adjustable handle portion as well as adjustable pet leads having a swivel portion for fixedly securing the distillate of the handle portion with the proximate end of the animal sub-leashes wherein the ring portion connected to the sub-leashes has a circular member to prevent restriction and restrain in multiple directions.
A multiple animal restraint having a flexible main line portion, which is held by the handler, at least two flexible animal tether portions, for attachment to the animals, and a swivel for connecting the line and the tethers is provided. The swivel has two connecting elements. The mainline connecting element and an animal tether-connecting element. The mainline connecting element fixedly and slidebly connects the main line to the swivel. The tether-connecting element fixidely and slidebly connects each of the tethers, which in turn connect to the collar of each animal. The tether-connecting swivel portion has a circular or rounded bottom portion upon which the tethers reside, to allow the tethers to slide along the rounded portion to allow the animals an 180xc2x0 of freedom arc without entanglement, thus solving the problem with the prior art device. Specifically, the restraint can be used for walking or restraining multiple pets without entanglement.
In accordance with the broad aspect, a flexible main line, having a proximate end and a distal end, has a means for securing the restraint on the proximate end, at least two flexible animal tethers, each having a proximate end and a distal end adopted for engaging an animal restraint such as a collar at the distal end, and, a swivel, having a main line connecting element, for slidebly and fixedly securing the distal end of the flexible main line, and an animal tether-connecting element for slidably and fixedly securing the proximate end of each flexible animal tether. The animal tether-connecting element has a rounded bottom portion, which is preferably circular in shape. In accordance with one embodiment the flexible line and/or the flexible animal tethers have means for adjusting their lengths. In accordance with another embodiment the flexible animal tethers have swiveled snap hooks for engaging the animal restraining means.
According to the invention, the tether-connecting element of the swivel has a circular bottom portion, which allows the proximate ends of the flexible animal tethers to slidably, fixedly engage the rounded portion. In one embodiment the main line connecting element and/or the tether-connecting portion are xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d shaped rings. In accordance with another embodiment the connecting portion and/or receiving portion are circular rings.